


如晦

by NorthDeath



Series: 念以倾心 [18]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 家庭伦理剧
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 光荣属于诗经。
Relationships: 赵匡胤/赵普
Series: 念以倾心 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510877
Kudos: 1





	如晦

大宋开宝二年，十二月。  
嘉平节方过，内廷和外朝好像都还弥漫着各种果子的甜香味，闻起来教人心里舒坦极了……嗯，也许是太过舒坦的缘故，这天赵相公在政事堂里歇晌，一不小心就睡过了头。

赵普还是枢密副使的时候便有这个习惯。  
身为官家最亲近最信赖的谋臣，他一天到晚总要忙个不停，三更眠五更起亦时常有之。时间久了身体也吃不消，便想了个折衷的法子，每日午后眯上一刻钟再去听政。果然醒后便神采奕奕，诸般事项在脑中愈发条理清明起来。  
没过多久中书官吏也适应了这种做法，一看顶头上司开始打盹便自觉压低声音放轻脚步，并且乐得自己也趁此机会喘口气。  
等皇帝知道，政事堂里便添上了几件东西：比寻常卧具宽敞许多的榻，绣重瓣花朵的被褥，带着点草木香气的软枕……  
还有不时驾临的赵家天子本人。

赵匡胤这次过来不为国事——国事毕竟永远议不完。他是听王继恩——内侍行首刚刚得了回复原姓的准许，其实官家还是更习惯唤他“张德钧”——说起，宰相府里似乎有谁生病了，这几天先后请了好几拨郎中，也运出来一捆捆药渣。  
旁人君王并不太关心，但他突然想起近来上朝时赵普憔悴的脸色，顿感胸口闷得喘不过气来，什么表疏都看不进去。  
干脆撂摊子往外冲。

军旅出身的皇帝迈开大步，行得虎虎生风。  
大概过了盏茶的路，内侍行首方赶着车追了上来。赵匡胤这才惊觉自己先前竟打算就这么走过去——从皇宫到政事堂得半个多时辰呢。  
他掩饰地咳嗽了几声，冲着王继恩摆了摆手。  
“不必坐车，你牵我的马来。”  
眉眼恭顺的宦官弯腰一礼，却说出让皇帝意想不到的话：  
“小的斗胆……敢问官家可要将赵相接来宫中？若是如此，自然乘车更好。”

赵匡胤足足愣了小半刻。  
搁在几年前，对这种问题他不会有丝毫犹豫……不，几年前他根本不可能等过了五六天，才从别人口中得知赵普生病了。  
“牵马。”赵大官家最后说道，“我先过去，你之后赶车过来，带上几个医官……吩咐御厨做些清淡饭菜，还有甜味点心……你知道他喜欢吃什么。”

牵来的是那匹陪了他十几年的黑马苍风。  
尽管昔日神骏已过最佳使役年龄，可赵匡胤是个念旧的人，舍不得丢弃老伙计。因此除了出征和打猎等激烈活动，平日出门仍然骑着它。  
“阿苍，”他叫着当年他的掌书记取的诨名，“乖，跑快一些。二哥急着见你嫂子呢。”  
这个称呼喊出来，皇帝只觉浑身一轻。  
好像又回到他和赵普刚定情的时候……那也是个冬天，他将肖想许久的男人拉上了马背，搂紧那清瘦柔软的腰肢。汴梁郊外路面不平，颠簸间年轻的将军肆意攫取怀中人的呼吸，大朵大朵的雪花落在他们肩膀。  
君王至今仍能清晰回忆起，赵普纤长眼睫上垂落的泪水。  
时至今日，依旧教他心头滚烫。

虽然这种炽烈的情感很快被天降骤雨浇熄大半。

赵匡胤一边抹脸一边敲开政事堂的大门，觉得自己真是个十足的傻子。  
天色如晦，映着他面容愈发阴沉。  
迎上前来的中书堂后官给唬了一跳，行礼的动作都带着哆嗦。便见官家有些不耐烦地推开他，喝道：“赵则平呢？让他过来见朕！”  
众人面面相觑，最后还是刚从成都回来述职的参知政事吕余庆出头。  
“陛下，赵相公还在休息……臣这便去唤他。”

皇帝一怔，忙伸手拉住人。  
“不必！让则平再睡一会儿。今日无事，尔等即刻归家去罢……嗯，没有雨具的派人往各府传话来接。吕卿劳累一下，由你来安排。”  
吕参政还没来得及领旨，赵匡胤已经急急忙忙地闪入内室。  
他清楚自家宰相对时间流逝有种近似本能的把握，几乎可说是毫厘不差。现下早该过了午休却未醒，足见病得有多严重。

这场雨太突然。  
中书杂役只来得及点燃官署外间火烛，越往里越是昏暗难辨。皇帝却好像很熟悉路径似的，几步便摸索到墙角。赵匡胤弯腰拎起那盏莲花灯，吹去上面的灰，从腰间解下火刀火石。  
他就擎着这一星光亮走了进去。  
首先看到被子中心隆起的一个团——果然则平又把自己像猫一样蜷起，几次纠正未果后，官家已经放弃让他伸展手脚的努力。  
然后是安静的侧脸，比起上午的苍白染了些薄红，兴许是发烧的缘故。  
君王本想试一试他的体温，却猛然意识到自己沾了一身湿冷雨水，忙将手缩了回去。

赵匡胤盘腿坐在榻前的羊绒毯上。  
旁边的脚炉烘着宰相的鞋袜，黑皮靴里衬雪白绫罗，对比分明。皇帝像看到什么稀罕物事，抽出条白罗袜往自己手上套——连一半都塞不进。他捂着嘴嘿嘿嘿乐了半天，待要放回原地，却怎么也叠不好。最后干脆将另一半也扯了出来，胡乱揉吧揉吧团成两个白球弹进去。  
完事做贼心虚地往榻上瞄一眼，很好，赵普一点都没有醒来的迹象……就是脸颊鼓鼓的，像是梦见在吃什么东西。  
看得人分外想提起笔来在上面画个小王八什么的……  
官家想起上次忍不住写字后的惨痛经历，赶忙掐了掐自己手背以示警戒。  
目光也像要摆脱诱惑似的，往上移了些许。

跟着他就撞见赵普鬓角的白发。  
耳畔风雨不知何时小了下来，宛如絮语，柔软而忧伤。  
声音太过细小，再也拢不住赵匡胤擂鼓一样狂乱的心跳。于是他掩饰什么似的别开脸，探手去碰灯火的焰心。那里温度足够低，动作快些就不会被灼伤。  
儿时被娘骂了多次，赵二衙内却屡教不改地痴迷于此类危险的游戏。如今故技重施，让这个年届不惑的男人突然分外怀念已故的母亲。  
或者，他怀念的是那段足够年轻足够勇敢，从不会因心上人行将老去而慌神的岁月。

皇帝其实也在逐渐接受自己不复当年的事实。  
当他握了几十年的铁棍开始在手心打颤的时候，当他挽弓射箭突然担心会脱靶的时候，当陪伴他驰骋沙场的老伙计恹恹地卧在地上嚼草，不再四处撒欢的时候。  
特别是，当他因为拒绝承认这点一意孤行地亲征北汉，却又一次发现国初身先士卒冲上太行的伟绩已再无法复制的时候。  
在自己春秋鼎盛的弟弟面前，他甚至有些自惭形秽——光义是他的储君，被他像眼珠子一样疼爱着。但这也不能阻止做人兄长的阴暗地想，莫非我的统治马上就将过去了吗？这个天下这么快就要交到你手中了吗？

只是赵匡胤从来没想过这种事情也会在赵普身上发生。  
与自己同时，或许更早……毕竟宰相年长一些。  
可是不应该啊。皇帝心里他的则平永远都是滁州初遇时的模样，飞扬恣肆的眉峰，波光流转的眼眸。含怒似微云遮月，带笑如轻风拂柳。  
哪怕这几年两人渐行渐远，赵普也总是将腰杆挺得笔直，从不肯在他面前现出一点软弱之态。何曾让自己的病容就这样毫无防备地暴露在君主眼前呢？

“官家。”  
宦者尖锐的、刻意压低的话语从门缝幽幽地飘进来，比窗外雨声更让人生出阴冷的感受。  
赵匡胤无力地摆了摆手。  
“是医官来了？让他们等着。”  
不知为何，他分明为探视赵普而来，此刻却不敢将榻上人唤醒……情愿就这样什么都不做，只看着他就好。  
沉沉睡去的则平乖巧而惹人怜爱，真起身了，反倒又会因他的倔强固执给天子添上无尽的麻烦。  
“是……官家途中遇雨，小的带了更换的衣服……”  
“闭嘴！”官家忍不住吼了句。

不过王继恩的话也提醒了他。  
赵匡胤一咕噜蹿起来，从随身荷包里拈出钥匙，三下两下拧开榻边那只衣箱的锁。往最底下翻了翻，果然有件黑色帝王燕服，便赶紧换上。之后他却不急着合上箱子，而是又取了件紫色襕袍出来。  
这是宰相的公服。  
质地上好，摊在手心流水般光滑。皇帝一寸寸探索，同色丝线绣上的暗纹轻轻摩挲他的指尖，逐渐勾勒出自己当年亲手描画的形状。  
那是一只笔法拙劣的凤鸟。

就在这时，赵普从榻上坐起了身。  
赵大官家眼睁睁看着宰相抬手打个呵欠，然后将目光转向他，神色满满的诧异。天子手里的衣服藏也不是不藏也不是，搜肠刮肚也不过讷讷挤出几句：  
“我……朕……我其实是来……”  
没等赵匡胤想好他是来干什么，就见则平笑得像他什么都知道。  
“元朗。”这个名字念得缱绻而悠长，“我就寻思你该来看我了。”

而元朗心底只剩下一个念头。

他把赵普揽在怀里，像急躁的毛头小伙般亲吻怀里的男人。  
十二载光阴化为罗幕，温柔地披落在他们身上。


End file.
